


AstroxMoth

by miwakulau1208



Series: BWMG [2]
Category: Thai Actor RPF, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF, เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (Thailand TV), เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (Thailand TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Pranks, Self-Indulgent, free promotions (someone hire me already), i really need to learn how to tag properly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miwakulau1208/pseuds/miwakulau1208
Summary: A little prank war between Bright and Gulf.Or just another BrightWinMewGulf indulgent fic because again, we don’t discriminate any fandom in this household.(Somehow inspired from the Praew Charity event where a fan gave Gulf an Astro shirt.)
Relationships: Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree & Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree/Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn, Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: BWMG [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016976
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89





	AstroxMoth

“Nong, you need to wake up. We’re already at the location.”

Gulf grumbled and snuggled deeper in the Gucci blanket that he may or may not have stolen from Mew. It was too early (yes, 10 in the morning was very early) for work when he had to stay out late last night for a live event. Sure, he was happy with all the jobs he was getting, but there were times that he just wanted to stay in his blanket burrito and sleep the day away.

And also, maybe stop his manager’s nagging.

P’Best sighed loudly and got out of the van. “You leave me no choice, Nong! I’m getting my secret weapon!”

_‘Finally.’_ Gulf smiled at the silence and closed his eyes. But all of a sudden, the door of the van slid open once again. Not even bothering to look, he whined. “P’Best, just give me 5 minutes.”

“We can’t, Yai Nong. The staffs are waiting for us.”

At the very familiar voice, Gulf squinted his eyes for a peak, which then shot open with what he saw.

His P’Mew, grinning widely with eyes like crescent moons, was wearing a white sleeveless shirt with the holes reaching the midriff, exposing long, muscular arms and built torso. It was no secret that he loves it whenever his Phi wore anything sleeveless (probably from Type’s influence), so he blatantly stared, until he noticed the logo on the left pec.

ASTRO – the cartoon logo version, with the chunky, colorful letters and bright orange planet. Speaking of bright…

_‘I see what it is._ ’ “I’m awake, Phi.” Gulf deadpanned, got out of the Gucci blanket burrito, and stomped his way to the makeup artist. _‘Two can play this game.’_

All the while, Mew just blinked in confusion at the sudden moodiness of his Nong and glanced at his own top, not finding anything wrong with it. “Oh well, at least he got out of the van.”

* * *

At the Creative Space of the building, Bright snickered at the onslaught of angry stickers he received from his friend. He never expected how effective his prank was and had to give himself a pat on the back for his achievement. He just sent a customized Astro shirt (only one of its kind really) to Mew as a congratulatory gift for the latest single, and as a gag gift for Gulf to poke at his weakness.

Before he could reply, a sudden weight landed on his shoulder and muttered, “Why is P’Gulf so mad?”

As if on automatic, Bright nuzzled his face on the fluffy mop of dark hair. “He’s just in a mood. It’ll pass soon.” He might not be the most affectionate person, but his family and Nong (Ame and/or Win, your choice) were exceptions.

“I never imagined him as someone who can get angry.” Win leaned his head closer until he was almost half-lying on top of Bright. Luckily, they were the only ones in the room since the others were out for lunch. “I mean, he was pretty aggressive in his series, but that was just acting.”

“He’s not really the type to get mad easily, but when he does, he can get explosive.” Bright chuckled. Through the years that he had known Gulf, he could count on one hand how many times he had seen his friend enraged, and most of the time, only lasted a few hours.

In the meantime, he had to appease a 185-cm Nong who was digging a chin on his shoulder, much like a bunny pleading for attention. They were never like this in front of their friends, unlike P’Off and P’Gun (and occasionally P’Krist and P’Singto), although he knew that Win was more on the touchy side. He probably would’ve minded in the first few months they knew each other; however, with the amount of accomplishments and experiences they had together, they grew closer and understood the other better.

And if it went to something more, well, they’ll cross the bridge.

They fell into a comfortable silence, getting some rest before their other coworkers arrive from lunch break. It was there when Bright noticed something different with Win. A different…smell?

“Win, did you change your perfume?”

Win sat up at the question and jolted when Bright suddenly gave him a sniff kiss on the neck. “P’Bright!” His cheeks flushed pink at the action.

Bright only smirked and did another sniff kiss on the other side, earning him another “P’Bright!”. He recognized the scent as sandalwood, and he always had a soft spot for it as one of his favorite perfume scents. To smell it on his Nong was quite addicting.

“I never knew you liked sandalwood.” Bright did three more sniff kisses just because he loved hearing the slight giggle from Win. “What’s the brand?”

“Oh, I think it was called Moth?”

Bright paused at that, then groaned in exasperation. _‘He got me there.’_ Taking out his phone and opening the chat, he sent a “cheeky shit” to Gulf and immediately received a kiss emoji.

Meanwhile, Win just hid a grin behind his hand as their other colleagues arrived in the room.

* * *

“Okay, we’re even.” Bright immediately said after the video call connected. “And here I thought I had the best gag gift of the year.”

“Don’t underestimate me, friend. I know how your mind works.” Gulf grinned, showing off his retainers since it was late at night and he was back home from his last job.

They seldom called each other (much less video call) since they were both busy individuals, but their spontaneous pranks warranted it.

“And how did you know I liked sandalwood?” Bright asked in curiosity. “I don’t think I said that in any interview.”

Gulf laughed. “It was just a random guess from the available scents of my perfume.” But then, he pouted. “Don’t think I’ll forget about the Astro tee you gave to P’Mew. I was moody the whole day.”

“Got you hot and bothered, didn’t it?” At the sight of Gulf flashing him the middle finger, Bright just laughed out loud because he wasn’t even the slightest intimidated. “Careful, you’re channeling Type.”

“I felt like Type the whole day.” Gulf confessed and ruffled his hair. “Sometimes, it scares me how I get too much in-character.”

Bright smiled in sympathy. “Yeah, I get that, too. We become our characters for a long time, but when shooting ends, you have to snap out of it and return to normal. It’s not that easy, especially for you since your acting experience is limited to Type for the past 2 years.”

“I just hope P’Mew didn’t take it too seriously.”

“Nah, he adores you.” Bright was quick to retort. “He also doesn’t look like someone who would hold a grudge.”

Gulf perked up at that, then jokingly asked, “So you’re not mad at me when I gave Nong Win the perfume?”

Bright just huffed. “If you gave him the grapefruit scent, I might’ve been pissed.”

“Seriously, I really think you’re a member of my fan club for knowing the other scents of my perfume.”

“And you love my black Astro shirt, don’t deny it.”

“It’s comfy!”

They continued bantering and even let their cats see each other on screen (although their indifferent faces said it all). If they forgot that they were famous artists, they could imagine that they were just 2 normal friends having a late-night talk.

But then, that was not the case. They are popular BL artists with millions of fans worldwide. They have their own partner in their “shipped couple”. They were never gonna be normal after stepping into the entertainment industry. Their lives are constantly exposed to the world, and thanks-no-thanks to social media, a simple rumor about them can either go uphill and downhill in just a span of seconds.

They would never regret it though, even if it were difficult and draining. Just knowing that they are the happiness of their fans is enough for them to go on and do their best.

After saying their good nights and ending the video, Gulf and Bright went to their own beds with a light heart. They were glad for their friendship that somehow gave them a sense of normalcy from the hectic entertainment industry.

And if Gulf shared one of Astro’s Instagram posts tagging Mew, and Bright posted a picture of Win holding a Moth x Gulf perfume bottle…well, they would just let Twitter connect the dots.

Again, at least it was effective marketing.

**BONUS [Line chat between Mew and Win]**

Win: So how was it, P’Mew? Did our plan work?

Mew: If you mean that I wore the limited-edition Astro tee today then yes.

Win: Not that! Wasn’t P’Gulf, you know, possessive of you?

Mew: No, not really. He was actually quite sulky today for some reason.

Mew: He didn’t even let me touch him much. Probably because he’s tired.

Win: …

Win: I shouldn’t have changed the logo.

_Win unsent a message._

Mew: Wait, I didn’t see your message.

Win: It’s nothing, Phi! I’m sure P’Gulf will be fine tomorrow.

Mew: Oh, by the way, why did you want for me to wear the tee and for you to use the perfume in the same day?

Win: It’s just, you know, a prank.

_Win unsent a message._

Win: It’s just for fun, P’Mew!

Mew: You should really practice your lying skills, Nong Win.

Win: I’m trying, please.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is very self-indulgent. I just want to see them interact for real please ;-;
> 
> If you have any prompts for this impulsive BWMG series, just leave it in the comments below. I'll do my best to accommodate them even if my life is already in shambles as it is <3


End file.
